


Time To Be Honest

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert opens up to his family and Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

> A thought came to me and this happened!

Robert paced the floor of home farm, Annoyed at Chrissie but mostly himself. After all he caused this mess he had the 8 month affair and ruined their marriage. He was the one who went to Aaron seeking sex and someone to confide in should things become unbearable. Robert wanted to blame Aaron for outing the affair to Chrissie, He wanted to hit him where it hurt just to cause a fraction of the pain he felt. But he knew deep down he couldn’t do that, he didn't want to, Robert deserved everything that was being thrown his way. Every last shred of it.

Robert packed the final few things he needed or should he ever want. And left home farm a newly single man. Yeah, he was still attached, but that wouldn’t be for much longer should Chrissie get her way. Everything he worked for, everything he tirelessly strived to earn had disappeared in the space of a few days. He revved the car engine the only lavish thing left in his life and headed towards the village. In search of something or someone. He didn’t quite know yet, but what he was sure of was for the first time in a long time he was completely alone, Standing on his own two feet without nothing to lean back on. All bridges burnt and relationships beyond repair he should of just kept driving past the village. No one would miss him no one would probably notice his disappearance. Only one person remained in his head as he pulled up outside the pub and took a deep breathe.

It was Aaron. Would always be Aaron. His thoughts and feelings were based around the younger man and as much as he tried to ignore them, they crept back up and remained firmly in his mind. The last 8 months have been nothing but Aaron. Barely Helping Aaron, but hurting Aaron, blaming Aaron, Falling for Aaron and eventually falling in love with Aaron. After everything they’ve been through his name still sends shivers down Robert’s spine. The slightest thought of him increases Robert’s heart rate.

Robert sighed as he climbed from his car and after locking it shoved the keys in his pocket. He looked up at the one place he could think of to go. His step Mother’s, The one person he wishes he would of confided in all those months ago. Maybe things would have worked out differently, maybe he would of realised his feelings sooner. Robert shrugged his shoulders while thinking. Maybe not.

He gripped the steel handle of the pub door and stood on the spot before shaking his head and entering the bar. Robert was greeted by silence filling the room as he made his way round to Diane at the back of the pub. He walked with his head hung low. No spring in his step. No cocky, arrogant attitude pouring off of him in waves. Just Robert quickly and quietly trying to escape the hoards of people so they could do what he knew they did best, begin gossiping the second he was out of sight.

To Robert’s surprise and complete shock what he found greeting him in the back room made him want the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Diane was sitting quietly at the table while Andy and Victoria occupied each end of the sofa with a somber look etching each of his sibling’s faces. He knew as soon as his eyes met his brother’s that this wasn’t a family get together, but more of a disapproving and awkward conversation that probably would end in a huge argument.

“Sit down Robert.” Diane said while pulling a chair from underneath the table.

He felt like a little kid who’d just been told off for traipsing mud through the house. Not a grown man whose mistakes were his own and ones he wanted so desperately to deal with without a family pity party. But one on one. He reluctantly took a seat as Diane placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

“I think I need something stronger than that.” He muttered, mostly to himself.

Robert clasped his hands around the hot cup while looking anywhere but each of their faces. It was silent in the room and not the comfortable kind. The kind that made him wish someone would just talk already not that he would first.

Victoria rose from her seat and walked over to her big brother, hesitating for a second before wrapping her arms around him embracing him in a hug he didn’t know how much he needed. He was shaking and tears were stinging his eyes. It’s when Victoria knelt down in front of him and told him it’s ok. Did he lose it and sob uncontrollable in her arms, showing emotion he never showed in public let alone to his closest family. Victoria rocked him back and forth to try and calm her brother rubbing circles on his back and soothing him like a mother does her child.

Andy sat there in complete silence as Robert cried. Showing no emotion other than teary eyes. Until he could take no more and opened his mouth to finally speak. “Why?” he threw Robert’s way trying but failing to meet his brother’s eye.

“I don’t know.” Robert got out through sobs. Still being comforted by his little sister.

Once he calmed himself down enough Victoria took a seat next to Robert and reached for his hand. “Rob just be honest with us. We’re still your family.”

“Look pet,” Diane chimed in. “What you did to Chrissie was stupid and unforgivable, but don’t think we won’t be here for you just because you cheated with a man.” Robert sighed heavily.

“I don’t care who you’re with pet, as long as you're happy.” Diane looked to Andy an tilted her head Robert’s way.  


“Listen, Rob. What you painted out Katie to be was wrong.”

Robert gulped at the mention of her name. It still made him sick to his stomach over what happened to her. How badly he treated the situation and how messed up it was to get Aaron involved.

“But I know you did what you thought was right at the time, It still doesn’t excuse it though you need to explain it so we can understand.” Andy leaned forward and waited for any sign of Robert to speak.

“How can I explain it?” Robert looked at Andy briefly. “I don’t understand it myself.”

“But you must have feelings for Aaron though?” Victoria uttered.

Robert wanted to run. He hated being put in the spotlight like all eyes were on him. He knew what he had to do though. He had to be honest and open with his family, it’s the only way he feels he can salvage any kind of relationship with them.

Robert nodded in answer to Victoria’s question. “Yeah, I do.” He vocalised before once again dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Oh, pet.” Diane said in a loving manner.

The back door slammed and Aaron waltzed in unaware of what he had just interrupted until he saw Robert sitting at the table with what looked like red tear stained eyes and holding Victoria’s hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know anyone was in. I’ll go.” Aaron mumbled while walking slowly backwards, unable to keep his eyes from Robert.

“No.” Robert almost shouted at him. “If I’m gonna do this you should be here to hear it as well Aaron.”

Aaron’s brows furrowed as he stood there in confusion. “I don’t think it’s a good idea Robert.”

“Please. Just do this one last thing for me Aaron. You’re part of this.” Robert said while finally summoning the courage to look into those baby blue eyes.

“Fine.” Aaron sat on the edge of the sofa nervously swinging his leg back and forth.

Robert took a deep breath, ready to let out everything he’s tried so hard to keep hidden all these years.

“Why Robert?” Andy said to Aaron.

Aaron wasn’t prepared for all of this, yeah, he was part of it, but was it really his place to be here right now? If he was truthful, he wanted honesty, He wanted to hear what Robert had to say. After everything Aaron was put through he just wanted to understand Robert, and why he does the things he does. Aaron can’t hate him, as much as he tried to he’s failed every time. He’s been where Robert is. Lived the life that confused the hell out of him. In some respects Aaron can relate to Robert. He feels the need to still protect him after everything he still loves him he always will.

“I don’t know. It just happened.” Aaron replied.

Victoria piped up. “Do you love him?” She didn’t quite know who she was asking the question to but either of them answering would be satisfaction enough.

Aaron bit his lip and stared at Robert. Who just closed his eyes for a second before blurting it out.  
“Yeah, Alright, yes, I love him.” Robert stared straight into Aaron’s eyes as he said the words.

“Oh my god it’s like a love story without most of the cheating obviously.” Victoria beamed.

Aaron had to hold a laugh in at what Victoria just said. He remembers Robert’s words like they were said just yesterday. “This isn’t a love story.” They echo in his mind when he’s alone, they repeat on a loop reminding Aaron about how he was never truly enough for Robert. Or if he ever will be.

“And it’s over with Chrissie yeah?” Andy’s question brought Aaron crashing back to reality. Desperate to hear the answer.

“It’s over. She wants a divorce.”

“But is that what you want pet?” Diane looked apologetically towards Aaron. But he knew she had to ask.  
Robert shrugged his shoulders. “It’s for the best. I can’t give her what she wants, she deserves better than me.”

Andy stood up and stalked over to his brother. “I might not like what you did or how you did it, but I’m here for you mate, You’re my brother it doesn’t matter what you are, you’ll always be Rob to me.” Andy clapped Robert on the back before embracing him in a quick silent hug.

“Thanks Andy.” Robert barely whispered.

“Where you gonna stay pet. I would suggest here, but.” Diane discreetly tilted her head Aaron’s way.

“It’s fine, I’ll find somewhere.” Robert stood up when Diane and Victoria moved in for a group hug.

A few minutes later and Robert was left alone with Aaron. He wanted nothing more than to be close to him. Hear Aaron tell him everything would work itself out. But he knew he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve to share the same air Aaron breathes not after everything he’s done to the younger man.

“So where are you going to stay then?” Aaron said, sliding down to sit onto the now vacant sofa.

Robert was surprised Aaron was even talking to him, let alone being considerate. “I don’t know B&B or I might go away for a bit.”

“Did you mean what you just said?” Aaron bit his lip in suspense.

“I meant every word I just said Aaron.” Robert edged closer so he was sitting on the coffee table in front of Aaron who to his surprise didn’t back away.

“I don’t hate you Robert. I can see it in your eyes that you think I do but I don’t. I’m just angry.” Aaron looked up to where Robert was sitting.

“You should. I deserve it Aaron.” He sighed.

“Maybe. But I just want everything to go back to normal I wanna get on with my life.”

“And I’m gonna let you.” Robert stood up and walked slowly towards the door before turning around. “I really am sorry for everything Aaron. I hope one day you’ll meet someone who’s the complete opposite to me. Someone that can treat you better than I ever did.”

Aaron got up and made his way over to Robert, Their faces inches apart. “I don’t wanna meet anyone else. I want to hate you Robert and I’ve tried, but I’m tired of it. I’m tired of fighting my feelings for you.” Aaron shrugged and dropped his shoulders. “Yeah, I could meet someone else and possibly fall in love, but it wouldn’t feel the same. They would never fully have me.” Aaron took a deep breath.” because I’m already yours, I always will be.  
Robert felt a tear running down his cheek as he moved to close the final distance between them. “What are you saying, Aaron?”

Aaron wiped the tear away and cupped the side of Robert’s face. “Stay here with me. I wanna start again.”

Robert leapt into Aaron’s arms and held on for dear life. Only pulling back to take Aaron’s face in his hands. “God, I love you. I really do love you Aaron.”

Aaron smiled as he placed a soft kiss to Robert’s lips. “I love you too. No more secrets, no more lies, honesty from now on Robert it’s the only way.

Robert nodded and returned the kiss. A kiss that said a thousand things without one word spoken. A kiss to start the rest of their lives together. An honest kiss that would surely be the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Find me on Tumblr:missme033.tumblr.com  
> Come say hi and give me your feedback or any ideas you might have.


End file.
